


In the Arms of the One You Loved

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Contest, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Leggy has pretty hair, also you sing on a table, everyone gets drunk, you have no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: The Fellowship stops at an inn one night and you get very drunk, leading you to say and do some things you normally wouldn't.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404
Kudos: 26





	In the Arms of the One You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you for the request Anon! I'm sorry it's so long, I got a little carried away. Also, I can't drink so I have no idea what being drunk is like so I hope I did ok writing it! Enjoy!
> 
> Anon request from Tumblr: Heyy, could you do a Legolas x reader where reader gets really drunk (probably playing drinking game with dwarves) and Legolas has to take care of her since she has no clue what she's doing or saying, and make it fluffy pleaseee 🥺 And thank you!  
> Word Count: 3,149, oops! I’m sorry its so long!
> 
> Pairing: Legolas x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, angst, kissing, alcohol/drunkenness.

"Ok," Gimli whispered. "So Gandalf and Boromir each have ten silver coins on Legolas to confess first, Aragorn has fifteen on Y/N, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and I have each placed six on Legolas, and Sam has eight on Y/N ." Everyone placed their coins in an empty pouch of Gandalf's, which he cinched tight and put in one of his many pockets. They were all sitting around a table in an inn where you had stopped for the night, in a town a little larger than Bree. It was a respectable inn, built of old wood planks that glowed in the light coming from the fireplace, and was hazy with the smoke of pipes.

You and Legolas were getting food and ale and had absolutely no idea this conversation was even happening. The rest of the Fellowship had noticed the tension and chemistry between the two of you and had been for a while, so they had decided to do something about it. Clearly, they were all rooting for you to get together, but they were going to have very different approaches to getting you to do so.

You returned to the table and set down one of the platters laden with food, Legolas following with the other. He was quickly accosted by all the hobbits except Sam, and Gimli, while you made your way over to sit next to Aragorn and Gandalf. You slid in between them and were confused by the smirks on their faces. You followed their gazes to the end of the table, where Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were chatting with Legolas. You couldn't make out what they were saying, although you thought you saw Merry mouth your name, and there were smirks on the face of all three. You then noticed Boromir and Sam whispering together, and it sounded like an argument where you caught snatches of your name, as well as Legolas'.

Growing increasingly confused, you turned to Aragorn. "Why is everyone talking about me?" "I have no idea, Y/N" he stated, and then changed the subject to one you dreaded. "I've been noticing you and Legolas lately." "What is there to notice?" you replied acidly. "Oh, nothing," Aragorn airily replied. "Just the way the two of you are always together. Walking together, getting the food together... One might think something was going on between the two of you!" You felt the blood rush to your cheeks as you blushed and vehemently denied this. "Nothing is going on between me and Legolas! Besides, even if I did feel something, who's to say he'd feel the same? I mean, look at him. Prince of Mirkwood, elf, everything I am not." Aragorn had a knowing glint in his eye when he countered, "I think you'd be surprised, Y/N. Elves don't always prefer other elves." As he spoke, you saw his hand reach down to rest over the necklace he carried that you knew belonged to his beloved Arwen. Seeing your eyes follow his hand and then wistfully glance back to Legolas, he said, "Just tell him how you feel, Y/N. What harm could it do, to be honest with him?" "He could not love me, Aragorn. That's the harm it could do. I would rather be hopeful and not know than know that my feelings were not returned."

You were drawn out of this conversation by Gimli, who had gathered everyone's attention. "Let's have a drinking contest!" he proclaimed. You brightened, thinking maybe the alcohol would take your mind off of a certain elf. Gandalf proceeded to stand and walk away, as he went declaring "I'm too old for this nonsense! Give me a pipe over ale any day." Frodo rose, and with a quiet "good night" went upstairs as well, followed by Sam. "Anyone else too scared to challenge the champion?" Pippin asked. When you didn't move, Gimli blathered, "Y/N, a drinking contest is no place for a lass. Perhaps you should go rest and leave the drinking to us." You bristled and immediately got up to grab a pint of ale. Returning to the table, you declared "game on, dwarf," chugging the whole mug and slamming it onto the table. The looks of surprise from the males quickly turned to those of determination, and they scrambled to get their own mugs and catch up.

An hour and five pints later, you were all in varying states of drunkenness. Merry had been the first to stop, puking after two. Pippin had fallen asleep after three, and they had been carried upstairs by Boromir, who had bowed out after four pints. Gimli looked like he would tip over at any moment, and Aragorn looked a little sleepy, but Legolas looked serene as ever. Clearly, alcohol didn't affect elves in the same way it did others. You, meanwhile, could barely think straight, let alone see straight. You weren't even sure who was still at the table. You could discern a smaller shape that was either Gimli or Pippin slumped on the table and two larger ones. You sat up a little as a crash rang from the room, signifying Gimli falling from his stool fast asleep. "I'll bring him up." Aragorn rose, a little shakily, and poured water over Gimli's head, causing him to splutter and stagger to his feet. They made their unsteady way up the stairs, supporting each other. As they went, Legolas looked back to your seat and let out a soft curse. You were gone.

While Aragorn and Gimli were leaving, you had appeared on top of a table and had begun singing a drinking song that Merry had taught you while walking one day. "There is an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill," you began, and as you sang you started to dance a jig, which involved a lot of flailing. You were quickly cut off by Legolas, who had sprung onto the table next to you. "My deepest apologies that this performance will be unable to continue, but my friend here needs to get some rest," he declared while barely able to keep a straight face. To the boos of the crowd, who probably had not witnessed a woman make such a spectacle of herself in a long time, he picked you up and carried you bridal-style upstairs.

Once upstairs, he plopped you down onto your bed. He turned to grab you a blanket, intending to tuck you in and then leave, but was stopped by you. "Legolas." "Yes, Y/N?" "You look pretty." you slurred, standing up and staggering towards him. "I like your hair, and your face, and your tunic, and..." you trailed off as your eyes met his. "Y/N," he murmured, "you are very drunk and you don't know what you're saying. You should sleep now." "Don't wanna sleep," you mumbled as you began to undo your tunic laces, "not tired." Legolas realized you were beginning to undress, "Whoa! Y/N, keep your shirt on!" "But I need to get ready for bed." you protested as you continued to undress. Finally, you stood with only your underthings on, and an elf who was doing his best to cover his eyes. "Y/N, I'm going to leave now," he stated, and he did. But he had barely made it two steps down the hall outside your door when he heard a crash, followed by muffled yelling and then a soft thump. He opened your door with a loud bang and stopped short at the sight before him.

"What happened?" he spluttered as he saw you, on the ground with your nightclothes tangled around you and all your weapons scattered around the room. "I was tryin' to get my bedclothes on, but I couldn't figure out where my feet or head went, so I just wrapped them around myself to stay warm. Then I was stuck so I tried to reach my daggers to cut myself out, but I just tipped everything over." Chuckling at your stupidity, he picked you up and placed you on the bed, untangling you from the mess you had made. He laid out your clothes on top of you, and with gestures showed you where each body part went. He turned to leave again but was stopped by your voice. "Legolas," you mumbled, "Would you help me put this on?" "Oh, Y/N," he protested, "I don't that's very proper..." but he trailed off as the pleading look on your face became too much for him, and with a sigh, he began to help you get dressed. As he fastened the laces around your chest, you noticed a faint spot of red blooming on his pale cheeks. "Are you blushing?!" you exclaimed drunkenly. "No... no way, why would you think that?" stuttered the elf as he backed away from you. "You're blushing! HA!" And with a smirk, you whispered in his ear, "I want to make you blush like that whenever you see me." You turned, flopped onto the bed, and grabbed Legolas' hand, dragged him next to you. Your mood changed yet again, and you felt slightly remorseful for how crazy you were being and decided to just clear it all up for Legolas. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you." He looked extremely startled, and that turned to shock as you pulled his face down to meet yours and kissed him. He pulled back, "Y/N, I don't want to do this now. You're drunk. It wouldn't be right." Disappointed, you rolled over and whispered, "Ok. Just, please stay?" He sighed but laid next to you on the bed. You fell asleep quickly, but he stayed awake, his head spinning.

You awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and no memories of the previous night. You remembered starting a drinking contest, and something to do with Legolas, but other than that your mind was blank. You rose and got dressed, noticing your clothes scattered on the floor of the small room. You gathered your things and went downstairs, where your headache was intensified by the assaulting noise of travelers having breakfast. You clapped your hands over your ears, wincing, and wound your way through the room to the table where your friends were sitting. Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam looked raring to go, as they hadn't partaken in much ale the night before. The rest were all in varying states of disarray, with Merry, Pippin, and Gimli looking the worst, and Boromir and Aragorn looking like they had headaches, but could manage. Legolas, meanwhile, seemed as ethereal as ever, except for the fact that he wouldn't even look at you. What did I do last night? you wondered as you scarfed down breakfast with your cloak wrapped around your head to block out the noise.

Tramping out of the inn after eating, you slung your pack over your shoulders and fell into line behind Aragorn. Even he seemed a little worse for wear after the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "What happened after I left last night?" he queried. "Honestly, I don't even remember you leaving," you answered truthfully. "All I know is that something involved Legolas, I wish I knew what." Aragorn looked rather excited for a second, and then his face changed to one of contemplation. You walked in peaceful silence for a while, and he eventually moved up the line to speak with Legolas, and you worried about what he might be doing. Sam fell back to keep you company. "Hey, Y/N. How are you feeling after last night?" he said with a concerned look on his face. You smiled down at the hobbit, touched by his inquiry, and responded, "I'm okay, thank you, Sam. I have a headache, but that was to be expected. I just wish I could remember what happened! I seem to remember something about Legolas, but that's it." As you spoke, you missed Sam's head perk up to listen more intently once you spoke Legolas' name. "Well, I think you should ask Legolas what happened," he suggested with a bit of a sly look on his face. "And then, maybe, you could tell the rest of us!" You pushed his shoulder playfully, "I don't know Sam. I guess I'll tell you if it's not too embarrassing." With that, you fell back into companionable silence with the hobbit.

Meanwhile, a ways ahead of you Aragorn was talking to Legolas, inquiring about last night's events. "So, what happened after Gimli and I went upstairs last night?" Aragorn was startled to see a small patch of pink appear on Legolas' cheeks after he had spoken. "Something happened! What? Did you tell her?" he kept prodding with an air of such excitement that Legolas finally caved and told him. "Well, she was very intoxicated so I brought her to her room. She insisted on me helping her get her nightclothes on, which was rather embarrassing." "I know more than that happened," observed Aragorn. "I'd like to know, maybe I can give you some advice." With a sigh, Legolas admitted, "Y/N might have kissed me." The "WHAT?!" that came out of Aragorn's mouth was probably heard in Mordor, and it was loud enough to make your headache come back with a vengeance. Legolas continued, "And she also told me she loved me." Aragorn was now beaming wider than Fangorn forest. "Did you say anything? What prompted this?" "I did not say anything, other than to tell her to stop kissing me because she was drunk and I did not want to take advantage." "So you left?!" "No, she asked me to stay, so I left early this morning." "This is wonderful, Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Now you can be with her," he encouraged. And then the realization hit him. "Oh, no. She doesn't remember anything from last night." "So that means we can just all go back to normal." Legolas wheedled. "No one has to tell her anything. Besides, she was drunk and had no idea what she was saying. She doesn't love me." "She loves you, Legolas. Just as you love her." Aragorn hoped that his friend would recognize the truth so that the two of you finally stopped feeling heartsick over the other.

As the sun was starting to sink behind the mountains behind, washing the sky a glorious combination of pink and orange, Boromir found a spot to camp and everyone shrugged off their packs and began setting up. As usual, you and Legolas were put on firewood duty together, something that usually didn't register in your brain but tonight you looked at Aragorn in suspicion as he waved you into the woods, the elf following.

You gathered logs and picked your way through the forest towards the campsite. As you approached, you heard voices, and you hid behind a tree as you heard Aragorn tell everyone to be quiet. "I have news," he announced in a whisper. "It pertains to a certain bet we all made." At that everyone's head snapped towards him and they listened raptly. Just then, Legolas came up beside you and you yanked him behind the tree next to yours, gesturing at him to stay quiet. His eyes widened as Aragorn's voice drifted over to you. "Legolas told me that last night, Y/N told him she loved him." This was met with groans from everyone who had bet for Legolas. Aragorn continued, saying something about how everyone owed him and Sam, but you missed it. At his first words, your head had jerked over to Legolas'. "Did I really say that?" you stammered. "Yes. And some other things that are best not repeated." You put your face in your hands. "I'm so terribly sorry, Legolas. I never meant to tell you, and I'm sorry for anything else I might have done. We can go back to normal, or I can just never talk to you, anything you want." You broke down in tears as you said this.

"Hey, Y/N." Legolas stepped over to you and took your chin in his hand, brushing the tears off your face with his thumb. "It's okay. Last night was a little crazy, but I've had time to think about it, and I think I know what to do." With that, he brushed your hair behind your ear, leaned in, and softly pressed his lips against yours. He pulled away, looking nervous. "Wait," you muttered, mind whirling over what this meant, "are you messing around?" "No, Y/N. I love you too" At this you reached up and pulled his head down, meeting his lips with yours. You tangled your hands through his hair as his came down from your face to rest on your waist. You backed up, intending to press your back against a tree, but tripped over a root and fell with a crash, Legolas on top of you. Your friends must have heard because they all came rushing around the tree, weapons drawn, to find a blushing elf and human lying on the forest floor in a rather compromising position. Legolas scrambled up, "It's not what it looks like, I promise!" "It's exactly what it looks like," you countered from the ground, laughing. "Now, someone help me up!" The elf bent down and scooped you into his arms, carrying you back to the campsite followed by a smirking Fellowship. "I guess you can't assign them to firewood anymore, eh, lad!" Gimli exclaimed to Aragorn. "Who knows what they might get up to!" Upon hearing this, you threw a well-aimed pinecone at him.

"What I really want to know now was who won the bet you had on us!" You exclaimed. "Wait, they were betting on us?" Legolas looked offended. "Weren't you paying attention," you questioned. "That's what they were talking about when Aragorn mentioned what happened last night!" "I was a little preoccupied with making sure the love of my life knew I loved her," he responded, making you blush. "Aragorn won thirty-five silver coins and I won thirty-two!" Sam announced. "And what did you win that for?" Legolas asked. "We were the only two that bet on Y/N confessing to her feelings first," Aragorn said. "I'm rather offended none of you thought I would have the courage, but it looks like those were some badly placed bets!" you directed these words at everyone who had bet against you. "Technically," Merry exclaimed, "you didn't!" "Yeah," Pippin continued, "it was a drunken confession! You can't control what you say when drunk!" At the accusation they hadn't won fairly, both Aragorn and Sam started arguing back, and the campsite quickly dissolved into chaos. You, pleased to have caused a little bit of trouble in return for all they had caused you, didn't care. You leaned back against Legolas with a sigh as he stroked your head, content to be in the arms of the one you loved.


End file.
